Dead Set
by Kuromi Miyoshi
Summary: America was about to relax on his day off when he happen to hear something.
1. The Beginning to the End

**I wrote this when I was outside early in the morning and got the creeps that a zombie would come out of no where**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**...**

Today was america's long a waited day off, so he decided to wake up early in the morning and relax in his garden for bit. When he got outside he took one look at his lawn an then frowned. it was winter so it was kind of chilly but not enough for him to get his coat out. but it seems the lushes green grass that he had in the sunny season seem to have turned into a dull brown and pale white color. you wouldn't even know it was grass if it hadden been for some tiny yellowish greenish patches of color. As for the flowers...well there was no flowers, they died with the tempature drop and only left patches of dirt. All the leaves on the trees had fallen all over the place covering the grass and the tree it self stood sturdy with naked branches going every which way.

America stood there looking at his poor dead garden. it had almost a cemetary feel to it. "I'll i need is dead bodies laying around and it would complete the look." America chuckled at him self not knowing what true horror was about to happen. "there goes my plan for spending the morning" america sighed and turned to go back in his house feeling a chill wind crossing his path he stopped. he just stood there when all of a sudden he heard leaves crunching near the edge of his lawn. "its probably just the wind playing tricks" america said in a low voice, but then he heard another crunch of leaves. america waited to hear one more crunch before he decided to ask. "Is anybody there?" theyre was no answer 'who would come so early in the morning' america though. "hello whos here?" america asked. he thought he would check it out but something was keeping him from doing so. he had a gut feeling that something bad was near and to go inside and lock all the doors and windows. he pause before hearing anouther crunch of leaves. then he ran inside locking the door behind him and all the other ones soon after. it didnt take him long and went to the second floor of his house to see what was beyond the trees and bushes.

he scanned the yard to see what was making the noise. he looked straight at what looked to be like a person. but there was blood stains over its shirt and a big wound that was on its shoulder it looked like something had just bit it like a dog or possibly a wolf. in anycase the 'person' wasnt bleeding at all and its skin color was very pale and dead like. america gulp and thought "could it possibly be a...a...a zombie...maybe a ware wolf! but by it limping like that i would say a zombie...oh dude i have to call somebody. if its anything like the movies i saw then this is bad."

America was about to pull out his cell phone when he hear someone or something coming up the stairs.

**...**

**I don't know if I should continue**


	2. The First Conflict

**Kuromi Miyoshi A/N: Hello!~ Its been forever since I started this story, but here's a chapter. I didn't write this chap my imouto did, and if i do say so myself i say she did such a great job! We will be working on this together since 1) I don't know shit about zombie movies or games and 2) It's just more fun that way. Okay I'm gonna stop taking your precious time up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia or else it'd be more like HetaOni**

**...**

The steps that were taken were very erratic in the way it sounded. Almost like limping... Luckily in the room was his cherished baseball bat. He grabbed the bat which was by the book shelf hoping he didn't make so much noise as he inched closer to the door. In his sight was the hallway that lead to the stairs. Like a ninja he pressed himself against the wall inching closer to the stairs with baseball bat ready in hand. When he reached his destination he raises the bat like he was going to do his signature swing when the figure that made the noises appeared. He swung.

"Hey Al, where's your-" Matthew Williams saw the bat coming towards him with full force and in closely a millisecond, dodged it which makes him fall down the stairs. Tumbling down he tried to stop his fall but instead heard his wrist make a sickening crack as he fell to the floor.

America's eyes widened in shock as he saw his little brother falling down the stares and cringed when he heard the cracking noise. Hurriedly he rushed down to the poor Canadian as he held his poor (most likely broken) wrist. "Oh my buddha Matt! Are you alright?" He screamed, already tears in his eyes from guilt. Canada bit his lip trying to hide his pain but it was futile considering a broken bone hurt like hell.

Luckily it was his left hand which he didn't use often unless cooking his pancakes. What a loss! "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT YOU HOSER!" He screamed which was only normal conversation sounding considering he rarely ever raised his voice. "Why did you swing a bat at me, aye!"

Alfred shifted uncomfortably knowing his answer was going to sound really stupid but he was only worried about his safety and of everyone elses! He was a hero after all! "I thought you were a zombie!" Yeah... That sounded bad. "A zombie! What the whale! I swear to God you've been watching to many horror flicks!"

He cringed when he applied pressure to his swelling wrist. Alfred helped his brother up as he explained the whole walking dead thing. When he placed his bat down and grabbed the first aid and bandaged Matt's wrist did he finally give his opinion. "Geez he's probably sent by your boss or something. You shouldn't watch those movies late at night you know? They mess with you brain." _Not like you had a brain to begin with,_ Mattie thought when Alfred started crying again. "I'm so sorry Matt! I guess I got carried away again... Might as well go see the guy..."

Canada suddenly had a bad feeling when America began walking towards the front door. "Wait!" He shouted making Al turn around. "Take this with you..." He handed him the bat. "It could be some creep... You never know..." Alfred just smiled at his brother then walked out, bat in hand.

He looked out at the yellow garden where the man just stood. Closing the door behind him he walked closer, gripping the bat tighter. "Hey what are you doing here!" He shouted at the man but he didn't respond. "HEY!" He shouted again which made the man look up. Oh shit. The man had the palest blue eyes with blood that ran down his face like tears and his jaw was hanging loosely like a thread with his tongue hanging out. Alfred's blue eyes widen in shock. _Please be a slow zombie, please be a slow zombie... _The man ran at blazing speed. _Fuck my life. _

The man charged and America raised his bat like an old samurai would and brought it down with such force the man's skull broke in half making parts of his brain falling out on both sides. Eyes popping out making Al gag from the sight.

Suddenly he heard the door open from behind him. "What the hell Al?" Matt came outside running towards him when suddenly a figure appeared from one of the dead bushes in the garden. America ran towards him. "MATT HEADS UP!" The Canadian gave him a confused look. "Wha-" It seems like he was going to be interrupted alot today.

The figure came running at the Canadian making inhuman growling noises when it grabbed on to Matt from behind. The woman latched on to Matt was baring her teeth trying to bite the Canadian when Alfred came up and swung the bat at her head crushing her face on the left side.

Alfred then grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him inside the house. With now tears in his violet eyes and gasping for breath almost to the point of hyper ventilating he finally said, "What the fuck was that?" Alfred tried to catch his breath realizing he stopped breathing for a moment. "I think they're... Zombies..." Matthew smacked his arm. "No fucking durr dupshit! No normal person would charge at me trying to bite me except you and Gilbert..." He said in an annoyed tone.

Matthew was very irritated yet extremely afraid. He was almost turned into one of them... Finally now both of them somewhat calm they began to discuss the situation. "Al what are we gonna do? If there were just two outside in the garden, how many more could there be surrounding the place... Or the country for that matter..." Matt shivered at the thought. Alfred shook his head in denial, not wanting to believe his whole country was infected. "First we have to find out what's causing this! We have to see if this has spread to any of the other nations! We should call Arthur." Matt shook his head.

"First lets call the police! Check how bad this really is!" America nodded and grabbed his cell to start dialing. After the first few rings a recording began. **"We are experiencing a large amount of 9-1-1 emergency calls. Call back later or please hold." **The recording replayed once again. "This... This is bad..." He hung up and dialed England. It went straight to voice mail. "Did you try calling Arthur?" Alfred nodded and bit his lip in worry.

"He's busy hosting a live show called Big Brother in London. Turn on the TV and see if its on now. Let me use your phone and call Francis." He complied and handed the phone to Matt as he went to the living room and turned on the TV onto the BBC network. He released a sigh of relief when he saw England all safe and sound when he suddenly heard Matthew scream.

He quickly turned, gripping the bat tighter, and ran back to Matt who was in the kitchen. The Canadian clutched the cell to his chest as he crumpled to the floor, sobbing. Al quickly went over and held his brother. "Mattie what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing the Canadian's back in a soothing manner.

Through his sobs Canada choked out, "I-I called Francis and h-he didn't answer but then I c-called his emergency phone n-number a-and he answered b-but I heard screaming then h-he hung up... Al I'm so w-worried..." He let out another choked sob making America hold him tighter. " I know Mattie... I know..."

He walked his brother to the living room to watch as England announce the next person kicked off of the popular reality show Big Brother. Alfred could never understand why Arthur loved hosting the show when he usually made fun of the reality shows that were made here when it was practically the same. Maybe even worse then Jersey Shore... No, nothing is worse then Jersey Shore...

Suddenly Al was snapped back into reality when he realized Matt was talking to him. "Sorry what was that?" Matthew sighed. "I'm going to call Prussia and see if he's alright and Al make sure there aren't anymore of those **things** out there... If it gets bad we might have to board up the house..." Alfred didn't want to say anything and instead went to every window locking them and began to board up the house. Since he knew that boarding up the house could only protect them for so long he began to hatch a plan on where to go if they happen to be forced out of the house.

After boarding the windows on the second floor and first he walked back into the living room watching the TV and listening to Matt talk to the Prussian with sickening endearments about their love for each other. Gross. Luckily the infection seems to not have gone over seas. So, maybe England isn't affected by this but what does that explain about France's situation?

From what games and movies have taught him this infection is probably some bio-chemical thing that some how got released. Hopefully there aren't any special infected like in Resident Evil with the G-Virus or Code Veronica... Or in Left 4 Dead with the Boomers, Witches and... Tanks... That would definitely suck... All he knows that they're apparently the fast kind of zombie and they seem pretty strong. Plus they seem to respond to sound and sight but possibly not touch. And like in any generic zombie thing you smash their heads. So with all that in mind how could they escape?

Before he could go into deep thought he suddenly heard screaming on the TV. Everyone was running around in complete panic and through some few camera shots you could see glimpses of the undead capturing poor victims. Al tried looking for England but the cameras wouldn't stop moving to get an actual clear shot then suddenly they were cut off air. "Arthur...?" He whispered as if it were a forbidden word. He could feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Artie... No..." He dropped his bat and cried into his hands, shielding his face to his brother, who only wrapped his arms around the American whispering in German to Gilbert, as he was still on the phone. He hung up to wrap his arms tighter around Alfred.

"Alfred... I'm sure he's fine. This is Arthur we're talkin' about! He knows how to take care of himself!" Mattie gave his brother a reassuring smile when he looked over. With his sleeve of his favorite bombers jacket, he wiped the tears from his face even though he could still taste the salty liquid. "Thanks Matt." And at that sweet bonding moment their little chance of peace was cut off by harsh banging on the front door.

Both looking at the direction of the banging Matthew gave Alfred a worried look with him only nodding as he grabbed the bat and walked slowly towards the door with the Canadian close behind. The banging kept on going even as the approached. Matt walked up to the door ready to open it with America raising the bat to crush some unsuspecting skull. In one swift movement Matthew opened door and Alfred swung.

**Kisuke-Chan's A/N: I was in a zombie mood after watching High School of the Dead and buying the manga of it even though I was denied the first time (damn new guy working at Hastings), and watching 28 Weeks Later with onee-chan! If you haven't noticed I'm making a reference to the British show Dead Set because I told onee to name this fic that even though she's never seen it. She doesn't know zombie stuff like I do especially since I know the whole plot to Resident Evil and Dead Space (if that counts). So I decided to help her! Also we decided to do a callabo but apparently she "has to be in the mood for zombie-ness." (10:44 AM 3/19/2011). That date and time is exactly when she said that quote up there. Damn this Author's note is long... Anyway I hope you keep reading and here is my link. /u/2661477/Kisuke_chan**


End file.
